


Blue Eyed Ballerina

by Kikibaya



Series: JATP Phanfics: Something to Read until Season Two [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Based off the song "Ballerina" by Jeremy Shada, Character of Carolynn based off Carolynn Shada, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, Inspired by real realationships, Inspired by the love between Jeremy and Carolynn Shada, One Shot, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie seriously needs a Carolynn in his life :(, Reggie writes a song for a girl he never gets to tell "I love you" to, Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Short One Shot, Song Lyrics by Jeremy Shada "Ballerina", This song is so beautiful!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikibaya/pseuds/Kikibaya
Summary: Luke finds a song crumpled up at the back of the studio. When the guys are about to perform, they can't find Reggie. Where is he? Is he ok? Song Lyrics from Jeremy Shada's song "Ballerina". Character of Carolynn based off Carolynn Shada.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie & Carolynn, Reggie & Original Female Character
Series: JATP Phanfics: Something to Read until Season Two [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013343
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Blue Eyed Ballerina

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so after hearing this song I had to write a Carolynn for Reggie! The love between Jeremy Shada and his wife is just GOALS! Let me know if you enjoyed this. If I get a good response I might consider following up on this One Shot...idk :)

Luke stared at the piece of paper that he had found crumpled up in a pile of clothes at the back of the studio. What is this? He thought to himself. It-it’s so beautiful! I have to find out who wrote it. His eyes gleamed. Could it be Reggie? Alex...well, probably not Alex. There's no way he would write anything about anyone other than one dark-haired skater boy. Not to mention Willie's eyes were brown. 

Alex poofed in just as Luke had folded the piece of paper neatly in his pocket. "Hey, have you seen Reggie?" He asked casually, yet his voice was tinged with something Luke recognized. Worry. 

"No. Why?" Luke was curious now. 

"Well...Alex drew out his sentence...he-he was supposed to be helping Ray pick out a shirt to wear to the performance tonight." The band had a gig at a local bar. Alex continued. "But, he never showed and...well...he doesn't usually miss out on time with Ray, even if Ray doesn't really know he's there." He finished. 

"That is strange." Luke commented. "Reg loves helping Ray. He wouldn't bail unless he had a good reason." His brow furrowed. "We should go look for him. Anywhere you think he would have gone?" 

"My guess is the beach? Ya know he loves it there." Alex suggested. 

"Let's go." Luke stated before they both quickly poofed away. 

Reggie was sitting on a log that had been washed ashore by the waves. His face was buried in his hands, gentle sobs escaping his mouth ever so often. Luke and Alex appeared behind him. 

"Reg, what's wrong." Alex began softly, sensing the bassist's distress. 

Reggie just remained silent. "C'mon Reggie, you know we're here for ya." Luke plopped down next to him and put his arm around his shoulder. Reggie shrugged his arm off. "It-it’s nothing. I just wanna be alone." He mumbled the last phrase quickly yet hesitantly. He obviously didn't mean it. 

"C'mon, don't be like that. We just wanna help." Alex sat on his other side and put a hand on his knee. 

Luke froze suddenly. Could this be about the song? He thought. He pulled out the piece of paper. "Re-reg...he began softly...is this yours?"

"Wh-where'd you get that." Reggie snatched the song quickly from Luke's grasp. "You-you weren't supposed to see this." He mumbled in embarrassment. 

"But Reg, it's amazing!" Luke stated loudly. Alex looked confused, but remained silent nonetheless. 

Reggie just frowned as a tear rolled down his cheek. "No...he was barely loud enough to hear...she was amazing." Luke's eyes turned into those of a sad puppy dog. Now he understood. 

"You wanna talk about it?" Alex asked sympathetically. 

"H-her name was Carolynn." He began to explain. "Sh-she was a ballerina. I met her at school after one of our gigs, an-and she just got me ya know?" Alex nodded for him to continue. "The night of the Orpheum, she was gonna see us play. I-I gave her tickets and everything. I didn't even get to tell her how I feel. How she made me feel." He broke into sobs once more. "I wrote this song for her after the night I saw her first ballet performance...he trailed off...I just never had the guts to play it for her." Luke and Alex enveloped him in a big hug. 

"We're so sorry Reg." Alex whispered.

Reggie thought for a moment. "Do-do you think I could sing this tonight? I know she won't hear it, but...but maybe singing it will let me finally move on." Reggie said softly. 

Luke squeezed his shoulders. "Absolutely." He said encouragingly. 

That night Reggie opened their performance with the song he had written. "This song is dedicated to the most beautiful, most talented, most amazing girl I have ever met." Reggie's eyes welled up with tears. "You may never understand, but" I love you...he didn't say the last part out loud, but instead began to sing:

Blue eyed ballerina  
God only knows how much I need ya  
From day one I knew you were the one  
Give me your hand and I'll give you mine  
You're the reason I look forward to coming home at night

[Chorus]  
What's the point of sleep if it's not with you  
Your lipstick on my cheek looking like a tattoo  
My ballerina swinging side to side  
All I need is a little love and care tonight  
Ooh ooh uuuuh Ooh ooh hmmmm

God is an artist, he put you on display  
A masterpiece of motion, more beautiful everyday  
Give me your love and I'll give you mine  
You're the reason I tеll my friends I'm busy tonight

[Chorus]  
What's the point of sleep if it's not with you  
Your lipstick on my cheek looking like a tattoo  
My ballеrina swinging side to side  
All I need is a little love and care tonight  
Ooh ooh uuuuh Ooh ooh hmmmm

The world is your stage wherever you go  
You know I'll always be right in the front row  
Your love is a movie, my favorite show  
You're my silver screen queen  
My Marilyn Monroe

[Chorus]  
What's the point of sleep if it's not with you  
Your lipstick on my cheek looking like a tattoo  
My ballerina swinging side to side  
All I need is a little love and care tonight  
Ooh ooh uuuuh Ooh ooh hmmmm

[Outro]  
Blue eyed ballerina  
God only knows how much I need ya  
From day one I knew you were the one

He finished the song with tears in his eyes. Without realizing it, he had poofed away back to the beach...hopefully Julie and the others would forgive him for bailing. 

…

Back in the crowd at the club a woman could be heard quietly sobbing. Could that really be him? She thought to herself. How is that even possible?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments appreciated! How many of y'all totally obsess over Jeremy and Carolynn's love like I do??


End file.
